narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Zeitstrahl
"Nach 3 Jahren" Hmm, wann machen wir eigentlich mal ein neues Jahr für den Zeitstrahl auf? Bzw., woran haben wir den letzten Jahreswechsel festgemacht? ..::Aeris::.. 18:09, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi, müssten nicht die Ereignisse während des Zeitsprunges in ein neues "Zeitalter" eingetragen werden. Also zum Beispiel: "Ino,Choji und Sakura werden Chunin" zwischen 3 bis 5 Jahre nach Serienstart? Des weiteren müsste ja ab Narutos Rückkehr doch dann das 5. Jahr anbrechen, wenn die zwei Jahre Unterwegs waren. 5.28.67.107 23:48, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :das mit dem neuen "Zeitalter" stimmt, habs geändert, aber das mit den 5 jahren stimmt nicht, da die ja nicht 3 jahre nach serienstar weg sind sondern nach 1 jahr und dann nach 2 jahren wieder gekommen sind. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:14, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ---- woher kommt eigentlich die information das Minato 38 jahr vor Serienstart geboren wurde? --Revan55 22:01, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) In den Databooks steht, er sei mit 26 Jahren gestorben. Und da das 12 Jahre vor Serienstart war, hab ichs so hingeschrieben. Könnte natürlich sein, dass er erst eine Weile nach dem Angriff des Kyuubi gestorben ist, glaube aber nicht, dass das mit dem Shiki Fuujin möglich ist. Ninjason 22:28, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :steht das in den Die Schriften des Sha? weil in den schriften des To steht davon nichts. --Revan55 22:41, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gerade alle miene Bücher durchgeblättert und da steht "Alter zum Zeitpunkt des Todes unbekannt". Ich hab absolut keine AHnbung, warum ich dachte, er sei mit 26 gestorben. Denn die Sha habe ich nicht. Ninjason 03:02, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe die Schriften auch zuratet gezogen und mir sind aber noch ein paar andere Dinge aufgefallen wo ich nicht passendes in den Manga Bänden oder den Schriften gefunden habe. *Dans Geburt und Todes Datum aus dem Manga lasst sich nicht ersehen wie alt Tsunade war als die beiden sich getroffen haben daher lasst sich auch nicht bestimmen wann er geboren wurde und wann er gestorben ist. Das gleiche gilt für Nawaki man weiss nicht 100 % wie alt Tsunade war als sie ihn die Kette des ersten Hokage gegeben hat daher lasst ich auch sein Geburtsjahr und Todesjahr nicht bestimmen. *Gründung von Team Jiraiya da man nicht weiß wann Minato zehn war last sich auch die gründung nur sehr schlecht nach weisen. *Ich habe keinen hin weiß gefunden in welchen Jahr Tsunade das Dorf verlassen hat und es steht auch nicht in den Schriften was Tsunade begonnen hat Shizune auszubilden. --Revan55 10:08, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Boah ja. Die Daten, die ich dann eingesetzt habe, habe ich aus "vorhandenen" abgeleitet. Wenn die nicht stimmen, dann sind meine Sachen quasi "Folgefehler" (^^ 10. Klasse Mathematik). Ich schau mir mal die Liste die Tage durch und markiere dann hier, welche Daten ich zweifelhaft finde. Ninjason 14:45, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Es sollte noch eine Spoilerspalte geben für den Tod von Kushina, sie ist ja Zeitgleich mit Minato verstorben^^ LipiNoBakuha 12:42, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gai Jonin War Gai wircklich früher Jonin als Kakashi? MegaPimpf1 18:34, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :stimmt ja... in den schriften steht, soweit ich weiß, nur, dass er mit 11 chuunin geworden ist. wo kommt denn die info her wann er zum jounin wurde? Johnny/ジョニ一 19:46, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich glaube immer noch nicht das Gai früher Jonin war als kakashi oder steht das irgendwo geschrieben? wenn nicht darf ich das dann ändern? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:08, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :soweit ich weiß ist über gais beförderung zum jounin nichts bekannt. das kann weg da. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:24, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::habs geändert, wenn irgendjemand etwas dagegn hat kann er es ja rückgänig machen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:27, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kakashi Sharingan hat kakashi das sharingan nicht nach dem tod von obito eingepflanzt bekommen ?:Ich2 10:05, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Obito war noch am Leben, als Kakashi es bekommen hat. Ninjason 10:39, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Tobis Rinnegan Sollte man nicht ganz am Ende noch den Eintrag hinzufügen, dass Tobi sich das Rinnegan von Nagato holt? Das is ja schließlich kurz nach Kisames Tod passiert. :ist erledigt.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:07, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Minato Wenn wir nicht wissen, wie alt Minato ist, woher kommt dann die Information, er sei 38 Jahre vor Serienstart geboren? Ninjason 16:24, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Das wüsste ich auch gerne.[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 17:28, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::stimmt. hab's korrigiert. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 01:42, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Auslöschung der Uchiha Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Itachi 13 war, als er die Uchiha tötete, aber laut dem Zeitstrahl war er erst 11. Iggggl (Diskussion) 23:15, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :ja, itachi ist bei der ausrottung seines clans 11-12 jahre alt gewesen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:57, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Obito Uchias Tod ---- Im Manga wurde doch enthüllt das Tobi in Wirklichkeit Obito Uchia ist.Wenn man auf Spoiler geht müsse dann doch eigentlich Obitos Tod weg gehen,da er nicht gstorben ist sondern noch lebt. :stimmt, ich werde es ändern [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:23, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ---- Wieso ist das Spoiler das Kabuto den echten Madara wiederbelebt hat? In Deutschland ist diese Information doch schon bekannt.--79.233.14.196 09:29, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dann entfern doch diesen Spoiler^^ --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 09:36, 2. Aug. 2013 Ich darf aber diesen Artikel nicht bearbeiten weil er geschütz ist.--79.233.14.196 09:41, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dann Registrier dich hier auf die Wikia Seite denn nur für unangemeldete Benutzer ist diese Seite gesperrt --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 10:08, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Spoiler ist entfernt^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 12:49, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mein Zeitstrahl Da ihr die einzige mir bekannte Naruto-Community seid (abgesehen von der NP), will ich euch mal meinen Zeitstrahl zeigen und wissen, was ihr davon haltet und ob es Fehler, Ungereimtheiten etc. gibt oder ob euch noch Daten einfallen, die in meinem Zeitstrahl fehlen: http://de.narutopedia.eu/wiki/Zeitstrahl Euer eigener Zeitstrahl ist ja eher lappenhaft, deshalb habe ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn nach bei mir fehlenden Informationen zu durchsuchen. Und wehe, irgendwer kommt nun an vonwegen Konkurrenzwiki oder so ein Scheiß, das ist mir vollkommen egal. Herzlichsten. Seelentau 愛議 08:15, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :hälst du es für klug unseren zeitstrahl zu beleidigen und gleichzeitig zu fragen, ob hier jemand deinen nach fehlenden informationen durchsuchen möchte? [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 08:55, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :wir helfen dir/euch gerne und tauschen gerne informationen aus, wiki-Konkurrenz ist uns dabei völlig unwichtig, aber bitte stelle unsere seiten nicht als schlecht dar und frage gleichzeitig nach infos von dieser seite. Wenn du unseren zeitstahl lückenhaft findest, kannst du ihn gerne ausfüllen/verbessern. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 09:32, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ihr versteht mich falsch. Ich möchte keine Infos von dieser Seite oder euren Zeitstrahl ausbessern oder so. Das könnt ihr tun, copypaste ist doch sowieso die Spezialität dieses Wikis. Ich möchte, dass sich Naruto-kundige Menschen meinen Zeitstrahl anschauen und mich auf Fehler etc. aufmerksam machen. Die Leute im NP-Forum haben das alle schon tausendmal getan, aber mehr Augen sehen bekanntlich mehr. Seelentau 愛議 13:17, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) wenn du infos von uns haben willst, sei freundlicher!! Diese Wiki kopiert nichts von euch! Wenn du uns soetwas vorwürfst gib bitte beispiele, wo unsere wiki von euch was kopiert hat. Wenn es solche wirklich geben sollte, werden wir es sofort ändern. Wir haben schon verstanden was du willst, doch bevor wir dir helfen, bitten wir dich um einen freundlicheren Umgangston. danke [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:21, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Es gab in der Vergangenheit genug solcher Fälle, auch von unserer Seite (leider). Aktuell kenn ich allerdings keine. Und ich bin nicht gerade für meinen freundlichen Umgangston bekannt oder hier, um freundlich zu euch zu sein. Ich bitte euch nur um etwas, ob ihr Lust dazu habt oder nicht, müsst ihr wissen, hm? Seelentau 愛議 13:27, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::klar gab es solche Fälle in der Vergangenheit, von idioten, aber jetzt gibt es keine mehr und deshalb war der Vorwurf völlig unnötig! Wenn jemand Zeit findet sich deine Seite anzusehen wird er es schon machen, einfach abwarten, man wird sich dann schon bei dir melden [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:35, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wir haben den guten Mann auch schon mal Probleme, weil er geglaubt hat, uns erzählen zu müssen, wir sind alle Vollidioten, unser Japanisch sei vollkommen falsch, weil wir nicht das Hepburn-System benutzen und unser ganzes Wiki sei Schrott. Das er dann hier nach Infos schnorrt und dennoch so tut, als würden wir bei anderen klauen, was ja schon mal ein Witz ist, weil unser Wiki ne vollkommen andere Artikelstruktur aufweist, spricht glaube ich für sich selbst. Eigentlich dachte, ich wir hätten ihn gesperrt, aber ich war damals kein Admin, da müsste man Johnny fragen. Am besten ist, ihr ignoriert den kleinen Einstein einfach, wenn er nicht von seinem Zeitstrahl überzeugt ist, soll er seinen Ton ändern oder sich woanders Infos holen--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 16:24, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) =) ja, ich hatte das vergnügen, mit ihm diskutiert und bekannschaft mit seinem "nicht gerade freundlichen umgangston" gemacht zu haben (obwohl im engl. wiki ist sein umgangston recht freundlich :/ ). aber wie auch immer, ich persönlich habe weder zeit noch lust, dort nachzuschauen. und seelentau sperren war bis jetzt nie nötig gewesen, er hat ja nie seiten verunstaltet oder sonst was ähnliches gemacht, soweit ich weiß. ist also alles in ordnung. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:44, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Do as you like. Als Übersetzer der englischen Wiki kann ich mir so einen Ton natürlich nicht leisten. Hier habe ich ja nichts zu verlieren, hm? Also, wie ihr auf schlechten Umgangston kommt, weiß ich nicht genau, ich wollte eigentlich nur eure Meinung hören. Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich auf diese Meinungen Wert gelegt habe, wusste nicht, dass euch das beleidigt. Lassen wir das besser. じゃまた~ Seelentau 愛議 20:36, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::nur weil du hier nichts zu verlieren hast und das hier nicht das engl. wiki ist, heißt noch lange nicht, dass du dich nicht an den umgangsfreundlichen ton halten sollst. oder? das ist ja keine chat-plattform, und da du eh in wikis tätig bist, müsste dir doch von vornherein klar und bewusst gewesen sein, dass zumindest angemessener "umgangston" (mann! wohl das wort des tages) einfach dazu gehört, egal wo man unterwegs ist (das lernt man normalerweise schon als kind). und übrigens seelentau, du musst dich nicht hinter deiner ursprünglichen anfrage verstecken und jetzt auf beleidigte leberwurst tun, du hast deine anfrage selbst "so" verpackt, dass "entsprechende" reaktionen kamen. wenn hier einige nicht beleidigt sein sollen, dann du bitte auch nicht. ich bin jedenfalls nicht beleidigt, war auch nicht. ich "kenne" dich ja bereits, nehme es gelassen. whatsoever... in einem stimme ich dir zu: lassen wir das ganze. gruß, Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 21:07, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Aktuell * Tajima Uchiha wird geboren * Butsuma Senju wird geboren * Itama Senju wird geboren könnte man das so ungefähr eintragen ? [[Benutzer:Sasuke 94|'Sasuke 94']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:06, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Aktualisierung Mir ist aufgefallen das der Zeitstrahl nicht Aktuell ist.Es fehlt zum Beispiel das Kaguya Ootsutsuki die erste Person mit Chakra war und das Madara wieder am Leben ist und viele andere Sachen. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 15:38, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich machs gern^^ nun konohamarus geburt ist erst nach den vorfall mit kumo und dem hyuga clan also muss konoha marus geburt vor 8 jahren statt gefunden haben vor serien beginn und das mit orochimaru stimmt auch nicht er war noch in konoha als der vierte hokage noch lebte und irgendwo bei der 2ten generation ist er dann auch abgehauen und hat sich akazuki erst später angeschlossen nur mal das ihr bescheid wisst ^_^ Mangaband 68 Sooo, jetzt frag ich aber :D Madara belebt sich doch in den neuen Band wieder, oder? Das könnte man demzufolge nach entspoilern.^^ Und da bin ich mir diesmal auch sehr sicher.^^ Gruß Scary(Dissi) 16:18, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wiederbeleben tut er sich ja im letzten Kapitel des Bandes also kann es entspoilert werden. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 16:32, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC)